lasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf Enters A Forbidden Valley
Summary- Garfielf finally pushes Jon over the edge and Jon tries to banish him to the forbidden valley of Deviant-Art Detailed Summary (Squeaky Clean Version) A package arrives in the mail for Garfield. Jon asks if it is his Dragon Slayer game (Spoiler- It's not). Garfield reveals that it's actually a pre-made lasaga from Italy. Jon asks Garfield how he was able to save up for it. Garfield tells Jon that he hacked into Liz's PayPal account and blamed Jon for it, then plainly states, "A cat's gotta do, what a cat's gotta do!" Jon then gets a call from Liz. Liz tells Jon that she is breaking up with him and reporting him to the police. Of course, Jon is furious. Garfield claims that he has seen the error of his ways and that he wants apologize, until he farts in Jon's face and runs away. After Garfield has left, Jon notices that he left his lasaga behind, then gets a plan for revenge. A short time later Garfield returns to find his lasaga. He then sits down, takes a humongous bite and then blacks out. When Garfield wakes up, he has arrived in the forbidding valley of DeviantArt. Garfield soon runs into Jon who explains how this happened: While Garfield was blacked out, Jon opened a portal to this location. Garfield learns that in order to open the portal he needed to sacrifice a loved one. In Jon's case, that was Odie. Jon then reveals his true plan, the portal will soon close and Garfield will be staying here for all eternity. Garfield protests that this is worse than everything that he's ever done to Jon, Jon does not agree. Jon walks through the closing portal and leaves Garfield for dead. Back home, Jon is enjoy the peace and quiet that was brought about by Garfield's absents, until Garfield re-appears through a portal from DeviantArt. Apparently, in the 48 hours Garfield was in Deviant-Art, he drew a loved one and killed her. He also drew a demonic monkey thing, which squishes Jon. Detailed Summary (Accurate Version) A package arrives in the mail for Garfield. Jon asks if it is his Dragon CENSORED (Spoiler- It's not). Garfield reveals that it's actually a rare Guatamalon lasaga herb. on asks Garfield how he was able to save up for it. Garfield tells Jon that he hacked into Liz's PayPal account and blamed Jon for it, then plainly states, "A cat's gotta do, what a cat's gotta do!" Jon then gets a call from Liz. Liz tells Jon that she is breaking up with him and reporting him to the police. Of course, Jon is furious. Garfield claims that he has seen the error of his ways and that he wants apologize, until he farts in Jon's face and runs away. After Garfield has left, Jon notices that he left his drug behind, then gets a plan for revenge. A short time later Garfield returns to find his lasaga herb. He then sits down, swallows the herb and then blacks out. When Garfield wakes up, he has arrived in the forbidding valley of Deviant-Art. Garfield soon runs into Jon who explains how this happened: While Garfield was blacked out, Jon opened a portal to this location. Garfield learns that in order to open the portal he needed to sacrifice a loved one. In Jon's case, that was Odie. Jon then reveals his true plan, the portal will soon close and Garfield will be staying here for all eternity. Garfield protests that this is worse than everything that he's ever done to Jon, Jon does not agree. Jon walks through the closing portal and leaves Garfield for dead. Back home, Jon is enjoy the peace and quiet that was brought about by Garfield's absents, until Garfield re-appears through a portal from DeviantArt. Apparently, in the 48 hours Garfield was in DeviantArt, he drew a loved one and killed her. He brings a demonic monkey thing along, which squishes Jon. Category:Videos